User blog:Starscream7/Bad Activity
From the title, no, this is not good. The computer that I use to create BIONICLE: Universe - which contains all the chapter videos and media for the film - is on it's last limbs. I have had several problems with it before - but this time, it may be it. It is constantly crashing, and I am having trouble reaching the pieces of BU which I have yet to put onto Youtube. I have about 250 pictures and videos and 10 major pieces of the film to save onto a 16 GB memory stick (yes, it's big, alright). However, as the blog title says, I may be going through some bad activity. I am currently writing this post on my Mom's MacBook Computer (It's not ours - it's for her work. Just a sidenote.) Hopefully, I can get onto this labtop - but she uses it a lot for her work, so I do not know what will happen. I am, as I am currently speaking, managing to actually publish the major pieces of BU on WMM, than place them onto the memory stick. I currently have about 4 major pieces saved. Since I am almost halfway-through Chapter 5, the final chapter of the film, I am attempting to move for filming of BU2. However, I am cautious about saving the files and deleting off the my camera. I have even stationed myself in not filming any more scenes yet - and yet I have everything set up and ready for the first shot. The camera's charged, the Characters are ready, everything is in perfect place - yet I still feel cautious about saving the files. What do you guys think I should do? Start filming? Remember: it's not interfering with BU, since the film is on the verge of completion. In a much earlier on blog post, I said the titles of the two sequels to BIONICLE: Universe. SPOILERS! The title of the second sequel is currently On Being A Champion. I feel that this name will not be preferred by many, so I am considering re-naming the film as Rise of the Champions. If anyone can think of a different title - feel free to do so. It does not have to be similar to this one - but of you wish to modifiy this one, be my guest. Now, seeing that I can still communicate even with my bad activity, I am considering to allow users to write future chapters of the film - but I have the film planned out in a certain way, so it will be complicating. For anyone is willing to write a chapter - say yes below in the comments to allow other users to write chapters to the film. Say no to not allow users to write a chapter. NOTE: If you do wish to write a chapter, I will be private messaging you on another Wiki. Every plot detail you are told about this film must not be revealed to others who may be wishing to view the film without spoilers. Remember: If you wish to see the first film, this will spoil what characters survive the first film. Consider carefully. Thanks! I will be accepting only certain chapters of the film, and I will be writing the more complicated ones. Anyone who wishes to write a Chapter will be given the characters and the Chapter's plot. You are actually writing a portion of the script. If your chapter script is accepted, and used as the film's final copy, you will be sincerely credited by your Wikia Username or BioTube username - or even both. Your desicion. That's all for now. I am nearing being halfway through Chapter 5 - but I just hope that I can finish it soon. The film may not be released tomorrow (the 20th) due to my computer problems, but I am hoping to now finish it by the 25th - which will most likely be official, as long as my computer cooperates (let's hope it will). TheSlicer is currently working on the film as well - and is doing great. Thanks, Slice :D I hope I'll be able to create another post soon ... and I hope that I'll see you guys again soon :) 'Open For BIONICLE: Universe II Suggestions! Read post above! ' Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(Earth Goes Dark - June 29th)|Be Afraid Of The Dark 01:04, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Category:User:Starscream7 Category:Blog posts